


you lift my feet of the ground (Crazier)

by lhknox



Series: the yeehaw series [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Lena Luthor, F/F, Love, Romance, School Mascot Kara Danvers, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: 'she’s heard the rumours about kara kissing girls in bathrooms at house parties. does kara have a crush on lena? the thought alone - of kara pinning her against a bathroom sink at some jock’s house as muffled music drifts through the floors, with beer on their breath and their bodies loose and warm - the thought makes lena’s stomach feel odd and heavy.'a cheerleader and a mascot? stranger things have happened.based on an anon: "Eliza and Jeremiah not letting Kara try out for any school sports teams bc her powers give her an unfair advantage so she instead volunteers to become the school mascot and somehow manages to charm her way into cheerleader Lena’s heart."





	you lift my feet of the ground (Crazier)

**Author's Note:**

> based on an anon i received. 
> 
> it isn't based on crazier by taylor swift but that song was all i could think about as i wrote this quick lil thing so now it's officially part of the yeehaw series.
> 
> unbeta'd as always lol

maybe it’s her cynical nature, but lena’s not sure how one person can contain as much school spirit as kara danvers seems to. kara who bounces around the halls between classes and has a laugh so loud that it can cut right through even the noisiest of cafeterias. kara who is the only student who can get away with calling Principal Grant ‘The Big G’ and ‘G-Money’ to her face. Kara, who is the only person willing to don a Midvale High Bears costume at every major (and minor) sporting event in which the school is involved.

it’s unnatural, lena decides. a normal person cannot hold that amount of pep. a normal person cannot be that excited by the prospect of spending two hours every other week in a heavy, sweaty bear costume. and lena’s not sure why kara just doesn’t join one of the several teams she mascots for. she’s a bit lanky, a bit uncoordinated, sure, but lena has always noticed the muscles across her body, the biceps and the sharp calves and the abs. god, the abs. and despite kara’s seeming inability to walk ten steps without tripping over something, lena’s seen her land impossible trickshots on the basketball court, seen her run one of the fastest miles as a warm up in gym, seen her throw a football the length of the damn field when she thinks nobody’s look at her.

but the joke’s on kara.

because lena’s always looking at her.

not in like, a weird way. it’s just that they always happen to be around each other. they’re in the same AP classes and have the same lunch and gym periods and they live across the road from each other which means lena regularly sees kara in her front yard doing cartwheels or climbing trees as her sister looks on, uninterested. and now that lena’s on the cheer squad, she sees more of kara than ever before and it’s starting to get on lena’s nerves.

stupid friendly gorgeous mascot.

it’s one of the first football games of the season and lena’s stretching on the sidelines as the crowd starts to arrive. she’s not used to her uniform just yet - it shows a lot more of her skin than she usually does. if she’s being completely honest, she doesn’t even like cheerleading the much. but she’s good at it and it’s good to diversify her college applications just a bit and it pisses her mother off just enough for it to be truly satisfying.

‘looking good, luthor!’ kara calls out as she jogs onto the field with her head piece tucked under her arm. lena rolls her eyes, ignoring the heat she feels rise in her cheeks. she’s not sure why kara always calls out to her specifically when there are about a dozen other girls on the team. she’s heard the rumours about kara kissing girls in bathrooms at house parties. does kara have a crush on lena? the thought alone - of kara pinning her against a bathroom sink at some jock’s house as muffled music drifts through the floors, with beer on their breath and their bodies loose and warm - the thought makes lena’s stomach feel odd and heavy.

lena finishes stretching and moves onto the field grass with the team as they do a warm-up pyramid. the stands are just more than half full and the game doesn’t start for another half hour which means the cheerleaders are going to have their work cut out for them.

‘alright ladies,’ andrea says. ‘get in the three tier formation.’

in next to no time, lena gets hoisted to the very top of the pyramid. but instead of bethany h. catching her left foot, she knocks it hard with the back of her hand and bethany s. loses her own gripping and lena goes tumbling back. she doesn’t even have time to panic as a frightened yell rings out from the crowd, she just accepts her fate of falling to the ground and getting a cheerleading career ending injury. but instead she finds herself safe and secure in kara danvers arms.

‘where the hell did you come from?’ she murmurs as andrea yells at the bethanys.

‘would you believe i fell from the sky?’ kara grins. ‘your own personal guardian angel.’

lena’s stomach flutters as she stares up into kara’s impossibly blue eyes. the moment feels intimate despite the fact a growing crowd stares at them both.

‘could you... put me down maybe?’ lena asks, even though she doesn’t mean it.

kara frowns. ‘oh. right.’ she tips lena onto her feet, her hand staying on the small of lena’s back as she gets her balance right.

‘are you sure you’re okay?’ kara asks, the jest disappearing from her tone.

‘just a bit shaken i think,’ lena says, smoothing the pleats of her skirt.

‘luthor!’ andrea calls. ‘you’re off for the game.’

lena’s mouth falls open in shock. ‘that wasn’t even my fault!’ 

‘i don’t care,’ andrea says. ‘it was sloppy and you’re currently shivering like a little bitch. you’re sidelined for tonight.’

lena scowls as she stalks to the sidelines, pushing past andrea and collecting her bag. she’s not even halfway to her car when she hears someone calling her name.

‘luthor! lena! wait up!’

kara’s jogging towards her, barely weighed down by the ridiculous costume she’s wearing.

‘shouldn’t you be warming up the crowd right about now?’ lena asks as she gets closer.

‘i thought... you did seem pretty shaken up back there. and i know you’re tough as nails but i thought maybe i should drive you home.’

‘you’d miss the game. you haven’t missed a game in three years.’

kara shrugs. ‘some things are more important.’

lena stares at her for a moment, trying to figure out what kara could possibly get out of this situation. but kara stares back at her, that annoyingly earnest smile all over her gorgeous face. lena begrudgingly hands kara her keys and walks to the passengers’ side. she sneaks a glance at kara peeling off the mascot costume, revealing a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra. she puts the bear on the backseat before climbing into the drivers’ seat and lena fixes her stare firmly at the glove compartment in front of her, willing herself not to look at kara’s abs or arms or--

‘you be DJ,’ kara says as she starts the car. barely looking, lena puts it on her favourite radio channel and curses every god she can think of when kara starts singing along with the voice of a goddamn angel.

‘so you have everything, huh?’ lena asks with a huff. ‘you’re a genius. you’re popular. you’re genuine. you can sing. what can’t you do?’

kara laughs. ‘well i do suck at parallel parking. and you’re one to talk. on track to being valedictorian. had a paper published about the theoretical use of nanobots in healthcare. wrote an award winning essay for ms. brown’s english class. and you’re a damn cheerleader, too, top of the pyramid.’

‘it’s not as impressive as it all sounds,’ lena mumbles, before noticing that they’ve stopped and kara has (perfectly parallel) parked and is turning off the engine.

‘this isn’t my house,’ lena says.

‘and you’re skills of deduction are impeccable,’ kara adds with a laugh. ‘we’re at noonan’s diner and i’m buying you a milkshake; you almost died tonight.’

‘i did not.’

‘true, but only because i saved your life. which means _you _should be buying _me _a milkshake.’

lena smiles but only for a moment. she reaches into the backseat and rummages around in her sports bag. she pulls out a midvale high gym tshirt and hands it to kara before conceding.

‘fine. milkshakes on me.’

///

kara gets the most complicated milkshake lena’s ever seen, impossibly tall with a donut resting on the whipped cream at the top, and it looks even more ostentatious sitting beside lena’s order of a small vanilla milkshake, hold the whipped cream.

‘how do you do it?’ lena asks. kara raises her eyebrows in lieu of a verbal ‘what’, her mouth filled with milkshake. ‘how do you eat all the junk i see you eat and still look like... that.’ lena gestures to kara’s body. kara swallows.

‘wicked fast metabolism. and i work out a lot. and my foster mom makes sure i eat healthy food for breakfast and dinner. i just sneak the junk in at school and on weekends.’

‘i’ll add ‘eat anything’ to the list of ‘can do everything’.’

‘i can’t do everything,’ kara says, this time with a sad smile. ‘i can’t play the sports i want to play because my foster mother’s read too many studies on dire injuries in high school athletes. and i can’t seem to be fully myself, no matter how hard i try. i’m always just... someone else’s version of kara.’

‘i guess we’re the perfect pair,’ lena chuckles. ‘no matter what i do, it’s never enough for my family, and it’s never as big as anything my brother has achieved. and i’m so sick of being at the top of the damn pyramid and having my life in the hands of the world’s dumbest bethanys.’

‘we should stop,’ kara says, leaning forward conspiratorially. ‘you stop cheering and i’ll stop being the dumb mascot and we can just... be. we can just be. we can just be happy. or whatever.’

lena stares at kara over their milkshakes and she thinks of the rumours of kara with girls in bathrooms and she thinks of how maybe she wants to be one of those girls and how maybe even more than that she just wants kara to hold her again and how angry lillian would be if she found out about kara.

for a moment, she wonders if she could just stop trying to be everything her mother wants and instead just be lena and have fun with just kara and feel like a normal teenager with normal teenaged problems. she wonders if kara is thinking the same thing as her.

but lena knows. she knows that being a luthor means she can never be just lena. and as she looks at the expression on kara’s face - one of bittersweet longing - lena thinks maybe kara carries similar pressures on her own shoulders.

she watches with a smile as kara - with her hands firmly on the table - tries to bite into the donut that bobs atop her drink. she gets whipped cream all over her face. maybe she can’t do everything, after all.

///

‘there you go,’ kara says, turning the car off outside the luthor house and twisting around to face her. ‘i hope you’re feeling okay.’

‘never felt better,’ lena says earnestly. ‘thank you. for driving me home and keeping me company. and making me buy us milkshakes.’ she feels transparent under kara’s stare, like she can read her every thought and feel the way her heart beats wildly in her chest. there’s something in the air that lena’s not sure she’s felt before, an energy in the silence, in the way kara looks at her.

‘i-i’ve heard the rumours about you, you know,’ lena says quietly, unsure if she’s trying to ward kara off or if she’s trying to yell _god, me too, i’m the same. _‘what you do with girls at parties. what people say about you.’

kara’s eyes gleam, and her smile turns cocky. ‘weird. because i see the way you look at me, lena, the way you look at other girls. i see you watch me.’

lena remains silent. is this what it is, to be known? to have others look at you and not see what you want them to see?

‘tell me i’m wrong,’ kara whispers. ‘tell me you don’t want the same thing i want.’

‘what.’ lena swallows. ‘what do you want?’

and then kara leans over the centre console. and it’s not a bathroom and kara tastes impossibly sweet instead of like beer, but she’s kissing lena nonetheless. slow and self assured and confident. and lena’s kissing her back, every hair on her arms standing to attention, every nerve ending alight, every neuron in her brain screaming incessantly. kara danvers is kissing her. kara danvers is kissing her and it feels fucking amazing.

‘can i drive with you to school tomorrow?’ kara asks, as they pull apart. and for the first time since lena’s known her, she sounds nervous.

‘of course.’

‘goodnight, lena,’ she says, and lena can't control herself; she kisses her once more, chaste and quick.

‘goodnight, kara.’

lena floats inside and up to her room, the weight of kara’s lips still dancing on hers. as she reaches her bed, her phone buzzes with a message from kara with nothing other than a long string of indecipherable emojis.

but lena thinks she understands what she’s trying to say; there are several red heart emojis that makes lena’s own heart flutter.

and for the first time in a very long time, lena falls asleep with a smile on her face, looking forward to what tomorrow will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - lhknox2  
tumblr - murdershegoat  
hotel- trivago


End file.
